Texas
by LittleLilac11
Summary: Simple old Bella was adopted at the age of 2 when put into the system when she was born. She is now 16 leaving Manhattan,New York to live in Tyler,Texas with rich foster parents. As they move she meets a sexy southerner boy named Jasper who rides his dirt bike every where he goes. How will there feelings change after a neighborly lunch? All human.Lemons in later chapters. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello LittleLilac11 fans this is my newest book called Texas. This is rated M for a reason so if your not into the Lemony stuff then theres always the back button. Hope you enjoy this first chapter I will try and make new chapters every sunday. Im not into the if I dont get anough reviews then I'll stop kind of gal if I get atleast one I will continue. The first chapter is going to be a little short but trust and believe the chapters will have plenty of words to fill you with entertainment. So just enjoy my first chapter of TexasThank you**_

_** ~LittleLilac11**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

"Mom! Where is my guitar I cant see it any where" This lady never stops touching my stuff. "It's down here in the truck I figure you didnt needed it that close to you" Esme said louder so I could hear. "Im going figure my foot up your ass if you dont stop touching my stuff" I said to her in a lower voice so she couldnt hear me. So here I am leaving lovely Manhattan for Tyler , Texas I dont mind moving there its just that it's just such a dull and small place. Like why couldn't it have been California but no the most rare place in the world is Tyler are you kidding me.

"Bella lets go we have all the stuff on the truck all where waiting for is you sweetheart". My dad said as I started to walk down the steps. "Alright Im coming" as walk down I see my two best friends with tears in there eyes Rose and Alice."Dont cry please you know if you two cry then I'll start crying too"I could already feel my voice crack from the built up tears that Im trying so hard to keep back."Sorry we cant help it were going to miss you" Alice says with her crying voice. "I'll will too but its time for me to go ok" I tried to make it short so I wouldn't hold up my "parents". "ok but dont forget to text us if there is any hot guys and really cute clothing stores out there so I can find more reasons to visit you" Alice said "that stands for me too" Rose says right after. I laugh because I know there will be none of those things there I just doubt it.

After the plane ride and driving in silence which seemed like forever we finally arrive in front of the house it's not to big or to small its almost perfect it just needs a swing and some flowers but other than that it's perfect. "Bell don't just stand there help take some of these boxes in the house or atleast your boxes put them in your room" my dad said. "Fine but only if you promise to make me some of that famous lemonade of yours" I said with my persuasive smirk. "Ok then but I better see some work ,okay?" He said back with smile. "alright" I said back.

Jasper's POV

I was sleeping oh so wonderfully until I heard a loud moving truck door open "the fuck" as I got up to see who was moving in or moving out. When I looked out the window noticing we have a new family moving into Tyler ,Texas as I looked I saw a man around 6'2 he had really light blonde hair almost just like my mom's and I asuming his wife with brown hair around the height of 5'7. When I looked over to see the daughter she was beautiful she had perfect locks of her blonde hair flowing over her sholders and down her back. "Damn" I said looking her perfect curved body. I shook my self out of the trance because I was about to jizz my pants just by looking at her. When I got all cleaned up for the day it was only Friday and we didn't have school today so even more eagar to get out the house. As I try to hurry my way past my Mom she caught me "Hey we're going across the street to ask our neighbours to have lunch over here." She said. Great my afternoon wasted all in a matter of seconds."Really why do we have to see them any way?" I honestly didnt care if we were going or not Im just really trying to get to the track to race my "Lucky Lucy" well aka my dirt bike. I love that thing almost more than my own mother. I walked over to sit down next to my mom until she said "what do you think your going dressed like that to go see new neighbours go put on something better." "Ugh fine but you owe me." I was trying to find away for my mom to let me go to the tracks knowwing either way I was still going to find a way to get there anyway. "Ok then I owe you Jas."she said in my head Im cheering as I walk upstairs to go put on new clothes for this nice meet and greet with sex daughter that lives across the street.

Bella POV

"Bells go get dressed our neighbours just asked us if they would like to have lunch over there so we're going" Fuck why me. I am honestly not ready to go to any kind lunch with neighbours. As I go up stairs to change into a long nitted peach shirt , navy blue jeans with tall brown riding boots as well as a tan scarf. I thought I looked ok for lunch by time I was done we were on our way crossing the street to have lunch with our new neighbor. As we walk in and meet a Average size lady no taller than my mother but has bright blonde hair like my dad.

As we are invited in she introduces us to her very sexy son that so happens to be the same age as me. "Hi Im Jasper and what is your name" he asks me when our parents were walking ahead of us "Bella Cullen" I replied. "That's a very pretty name it's alomost as pretty as you" he said all I have to say is "really I just meet you and you want to flirt with me...ugh." I punched him in the arm which I thought was a pretty hard hit but it didnt even make him flinch or wince. All he did was laugh. "Its cute how you thought that hurt me but I think we should just forget about it...whatever that was and just have this stupid lunch so I can go to the track you want to go" he says I wish Alice was here to tell me what to say. WHAT THE FUCK DO I SAY ! By an accident an answer comes out "yea sure why not" what hell Bella why did you say sure you just meet him five minutes ago as we fianlly make it in the living room. " Since the food isn't going to be ready in 15 minutes why don't you give Bella a tour of the house" Jasper's mom said. The house wasnt that big so it shouldn't take that long. jasper nods and leads the way starting up stairs.

Jasper POV

As I guided Bella up stairs first showed her my mom's room then my dad's office the guest bedroom and lastly my bedroom I was sitting on my bed as she leans on the back wall."So where are you moving here from?" I really didn't care I just wanted to stop this awkward silence.

"I moved here from Manhattan"

"I can tell by your accent"

"Well I can tell by your accent that your a southerner plus I don't know what your talking about with me having an accent"

"What! Your the one who clearly has an accent" As I stand up to prove my point and then she push me in her anger of me proving her wrong. This girl pushes pretty hard to the point that I'm heading straight to the floor. I grab her hands because I'm not going down without the person that caused this.

"OW!" she yells as her head thuds on to my chest. Her lushes blonde hair is on my face I take the great chance to enhale the beautiful smell. She quick lifts up her head and slaps me in the face. Out of anger I grab her and pick her up by her shoulders and pins her to the back wall our faces are so close that our noses are half a centimeter away from touching. I smell her minti breath. And with no thought at all I kiss her.

Bella POV

W-T-F! Should I kiss back. Alice why are you never here when I need you. For some weird ass reason my body reacts and kisses him back. If I could step out of my body I would kick me in the ass for not controlling my self. Were still kissing but this time it's deepened and this time were using tongue. Bella your strong just make it stop but for some damn reason I can't. My body just won't move. A sudden knock on the door by Jasper's mom. Thank god saved by the knock.

"Jas and Bella um lunch is ready"as she opens the. Quickly Jasper and I remove our selfs from each other as I dash past Jasper and head out the door of his room. When lunch was over we gladly said our good-bye's but then I remember that Jasper ask me to go to "The Track" with him but I'm pretty sure that he changed his mind about me going after what happend at lunch. I not going to lie I really enjoyed that but for some damn reason I can't stop blushing. My mom thought I had some kind of fever on our way back to the house.

"Hey Bella your Dad and I are going to buy things for the house do you want to go?"Hell no shopping with them was like watching a debate session except it wasn't about politics.

"Uh...No I'm good I'll just stay and chill."

"Bella don't stay in here all day go out see the town."My Dad said.

"Maybe I don't know."

"Okay but do something alright?"

"I'll try Dad."

"You better see you when we get back."A little bit past 5 minutes after they left I hear a knock on the door. As I groan to get up of the couch I say "I hope it isn't any one who wants to have a get to know dinner or lunch."But when I opened it. It's was Jasper.

"Come on before I'm late to race."

"You still want me to go?"

"Yea...why did you think I would change my mind?"

"Maybe because we just had really awkward mouth sex in your room."I can't believe he forgot that fast and after I said what happend earlier out loud what happend earlier slowly plays back in my mind. Great now I'm blushing again.

"Do you still want to go or not I don't have really much time?"Once again my mind takes over and says"Whatever let's go."If my mind was a person I would probably be beating the shit out of it with a bat.

"Okay let's go"As I walk out side I see no car at the door.

"Uh...where's your car?"

"Don't have one but I do have a dirt bike which is what your riding on the back of today...unless your a chump and don't want to ride" he says with a daring smirk which I thought was hot.

"Hell no I'm not scared lets go"Matter of fact I was shit scared but hey no worries.

"Alrighty then here is your helmet"Jasper said passing me a black full face helmet.

"Thanks saftey patrol"He laughed at my comment as he swung his leg over the bike so he could sit.

"Alright your turn"OH GOD HELP ME! That's what's going through my head as I feel all the blood that's in my face vanish to pale white. As I stand there wide eyed and frozen untill I found the courage to speak.

"How exactly do I suppose to do that"

"Okay put your right hand on my shoulder and swing your leg over and hold on okay"I followed his direction as he said and we were on our way"


	2. Chapter 2

___**First I would like to say thank for the review and thank you for the new followers for Texas and favorites for the chapter as well. Another thing I'm sorry for posting the story so late I had to take care of something sorry but I will soon go back on schedule. So finally here is the second chapter to ~LittleLilac11/SmallLilac11**_

_**PS~ I made two accounts because just in case if I do something stupid have another one to back my self up.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jasper POV

__As I kiss her my head is like _"you dumbass why did you kiss her now she's going to slap the shit out of you." _As I continue to kiss I realize that she starting kiss back and I press my luck by deepening the kiss by adding tongue. As our tongues meeting it electrifies my body going down my spine. As I enjoy this situation my mom knocks on the door and yells "Jas and Bella um lunch is ready." As she opens the door Bella and I quickly seperate before my mother see's us and Bella just quicky dashes out my room door down the steps to living room with her parents. _'Got damn it Jas you really fucked up now she thinks you tried to rape her now she's running.' _Okay maybe I went to far with the kissing her when I just meet her 30 minutes ago. But it's weird how she looks just like my ex maybe it's just me.

Lunch was ok besides the awkward glares between me and Bella and me accidently bumping my foot against Bella's. As soon the front door shuts and the Cullen's are out I rush upstairs to get my gear and better clothes for the track but then I almost forgot that I had asked Bella to go to the track with me. As I walk my bike across the street to Bellas front steps. I walk up to the door and knock three times. A few seconds later the beautiful blonde Bella answer's the door. My obnoxious side makes me say "Come on before I'm late to race." Good job Jasper what a way to swoon a lady.

"You still want me to go?"

"Yea...why did you think I would change my mind?" I tried to make it seem like I forgot about the kiss even though I can't.

"Maybe because we just had really awkward mouth sex in your room." Why did she call it mouth sex instead of kissing maybe it's a New York thing I don't know but I think it's pretty funny so I might take it and use it some day.

"Do you still want to go or not I don't have really much time?" 'Jasper stop being so obnoxious your trying to get her in your pants and maybe even your heart so you should stop'.

"Whatever let's go."

"Okay let's go" Good she still wants to go. As I turn around she says "Uh...where's your car?"

"Don't have one but I do have a dirt bike which is what your riding on the back of today...unless your a chump and don't want to ride." Haha she's cute for thinking I was racing a car she thought wrong. She doesnt even know how scared her facial expression looks right now. I'm trying not to laugh at her

"Hell no I'm not scared lets go" I can tell she's more scared then a white rabbit in a mud forest but I'll just let her think I can't tell.

"Alrighty then here is your helmet" As I passed her a full face black helmet.

"Thanks saftey patrol" Haha cute. I swoop my leg over to start the bike up.

"Alright your turn" I look at her face and see her fear grow. I don't know if I want to laugh or help her.

"How exactly do I suppose to do that" As much as this is amusing me I have no time to waste to get to the track. I honestly don't have time teach a bike lession so..."Okay put your right hand on my shoulder and swing your leg over and hold on okay" She follows my directions and we are on our way to the track. As we ride every time I pick up speed she tightens her grip around my waist. I kind of like it so every now and then I'll pick up speed so she can do it again. We finally got there and made it on time for the race.

Bella POV

As we finally arrrived at the track Jasper decides to introduce me to his friends. The first person that he showed me was his best friend Alec and then second was Jane which was Alec's sister then he introduced me to this big muscular guy with the cutest dimples I have ever seen. His name was Emmett I think Alice will love him. Now I have a reason for both Alice and Rosalie to visit. As I stand there next to Jasper

As I look around I notice that he didn't introduce me to the girl she looked just like me from behind. She had black biker jacket and her hair the same color as mine in a pony tale with black boots and dark gray skinny jeans. The sad thing was I couldnt see her face. And the only way to do that is..."Hey Jasper why didn't you introduce me to her over there." as I nod my head to her direction.

"Uh...uh...um" that's all that could come out of his mouth until Emmett interupts his frenzy's of ums and uhs.

"That right there Bella is Renesme Creed which is Japer's ex-girlfriend"

"Seriously Emmett this why I don't tell things!" Jasper yells

"Oh stop being ashamed of it your over now you practically fucked all your feelings for her away with every teenager in Tyler,Texas anyway" Emmett said in one breath.

"Even Jane?"I said I really wanted to know though.

"Yup" Emmett said with popping the p when he said it.

"You guys should make a gossip club so you can talk about this on your own time instead during racing time." Jasper said

Ignoring Jasper completely Emmett says "You want me introduce you to her?"

"Yes I think that is great idea"

"Well I think that is terrible idea...Emmett if you do this I will seriously kick your ass" Jasper says in anger

"First of all you couldn't even kick my ass even if you were standing on two stacks hay and second don't you need to get out there and race." As Emmett says all of these things just add personality to his face which I think Alice would love. As Emmett and I walk over to this so called Renesme Creed. Emmett says..."Be carefull about what you say she can be a little bitchy."

"Fiesty huh?"

"You don't even want to know"

"Okay then"

"Hey Ness I have person for you to meet" Emmett yells over as she walks over to us I finally see her face it was like looking through a mirror. It was weird.

"What do you want Bear" Renesme said rudely. Bear?...Um okayy.

"This Bella Cullen she new around"

"Oh Hi you must be Japer's new chew toy hi Im Renesme Creed." I just meet her and she already hates me. He said to watch what I say but I didn't get a chance to say any thing yet.

"You don't even know me."

"I don't need to know you to figure out that your just another 'Whitlock Girl'." What the fuck 'Whitlock Girl'?

"Excuse me but I just moved here literally 5 hours ago and secondly why would you care I belive that you and Jasper broke up and he fucked a billion girls to get your face out of his head so I think you need to hold back on the anger...oh and don't forget you were the orignal of the so called 'Whitlock Girls' so before you call any one a 'Whitlock Girl' just remeber you were first." I told her. One point for Bella. Mental high five.

"Well I guess Bella and I should get back to Jane and Alec so we can see the race." Emmett said

"Yeah me too" Renesmee said through her teeth.

"Nice speeking with you Renesmee" I said with a smirk as I walk over back to the stands where Jane and Alec are sitting.

"That was badass Bella you made her more angry then bees in a beehive rolling on a seesaw."

"I don't know what you just said but I asume it was good." What's up country people and there sayings. They just don't make sence.

"It was."

"Good" I said as Emmett and I sit down next to Jane and Alec as the race begin.

Jasper POV

As I walk over to my bike I take a quick glance over to where Emmett and Bella were talking to Renesmee. I could already tell once Renesmee started talking that she was going to say something mean to her and she just meet the gal but then when Bella starting talking I notice that the facial expression on Renesmee face turned bitch to mean bitch. I was made that I didn't to hear what Bella said to make Ness so mad but bet it made Bella look really hot. But I'm pretty sure that Emmettt will fill me in on the news about what Bella said to Ness. But right now I have a race to win.

As I put my helemet on and walk my bike to the start I see Renesmee at the start line with bike and helemet. What hell is she thinking she going to get hurt.

"What the hell are you thinking your going to get hurt Ness!"

"Why the fuck do you care if I get hurt it's not like you care about my god damn feelings"

"How could you say that after what you done to us."

"US!... are you kidding me you slept with half the girls in Tyler from what I heared from your new fuck buddy. So I could care less about how you feel and lastly have funny watching me beat your as on this race have nice night with your new fuck for the week!" Well when I officially thought I was over her turns out that she was just a bitch anyway and second I'm not losing this race.

Well I warned her abut the race now it's time show her what it's like out here. I sit there starting my engine I look over at Ness and know she going to get hurt but I can't save her. As I look back ahead of me I see the red flag turn green and I hit the gas and I take off.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** Sorry once again for posting it so late and also making this chapter so short but I have been really really busy. I know you guys are thinking that I'm doing this on purpose but I'm not I have honestly have been busy it was big suprise to me that I have to deal with this but I will add the rest of this chapter as soon as I get time. I'm just letting you know that I am trying to make this the best I can so Thank you for reading a unfinished version of chapter 2 of Texas **__**LittleLilac11/SmallLilac11**_

_**Ps: If you didn't notice I change the cover I will be doing this for every new chapter I make so please look if you like them. Also give me some ideas for future chapters that you think that you will like. I kind of want to get you guys involved in it to. **_ _**LittleLilac11/SmallLilac11**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**First I would like to say thank you for the massive amount of views and for the reviews and follows and favorites. I appreciate it all it might not be a lot to you guys but it's a lot to me. So thank you once again ~Chapter 3**_

_**~LittleLilac11/SmallLilac11**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Renesmee POV **_

__I can't believe that bitch called me out in front of Emmett. I was kind of hoping that Jasper didn't see but when I look over he's staring into my eyes with a look that's showing me he saw what happened. Honestly I miss him. I wish he was here to kiss me before he races like he use to but he's not because I let him slip away like the dumbass I was. I know it's my fault for cheating but I got bored and he wanted to go slow but I didn't. I cheated on him with Alec but I lied and told him that it was guy I meet outside of Tyler. I can see that he has feelings for her but he's just trying to hide it from everyone else but he couldn't fool me if he was the rabbit hiding in a magic box. The fact that he has feelings for her makes me hate her even more but the weird thing was when I saw her face to face it was like looking at mirror it was weird. Maybe that's what Jasper was trying to replace me by finding a girl that looked like me. 'Fucker'

Out of rage and revenge to Jasper I decided to join the race since Jasper taught me how to ride. It'll be great seeing his face go pale knowing that his ex-girlfriend beat the unbeatable. I walk to the manager of the race track and say "Hey I was wondering if you can put a person in the race at the last minute"

"Yeah what's his name?"

"Oh no I actually wanted to be in the race"

"Are you sure sweetheart it's pretty dangerous out there. Plus that kid Jasper boy can he race-"

"NO that's why I want to race to beat him so just let me fucking race old man!"

"Ok young lady but I did warn you"

"Thank you" Now it's time to beat the shit out of Jasper.

_**Bella POV**_

As I look at the starting line where I notice that 'Original' decided to join the race. Honestly the bitch had guts. As look ahead to look and see how this play's out. Alec says. "What the hell is she thinking she's going to get hurt?"

"When in the hell did you care about her being hurt you barley talked to her anyway?" Emmett says

"Uh…Because she's a girl you know?" I could tell he was hiding something. I could see droplets of sweat from his hair line starting. It was something really deep he was hiding but I stopped guessing because from the corner of my eye I see the red flag turn red to green which meant that the race has started.

I watch the race very closely when I realized that Renesmee is not so bad at the race and might have a chance at winning this but the only thing that is stopping her is Jasper. She tries to go left but Jasper won't let her pass. When they're on the last lap she and Jasper are beside each other but Jasper just a few inches ahead of her. The finish line is not that far ahead but then I see Renesmee do the unthinkable.

Jasper POV

That bitch kicked my bike. How the hell dare she kick my bike? Just so she could win and she did no penalty at all against her. I get up and back on my bike road it to the finish line and stopped next to her. I ripped of my helmet and through to the ground and walked up to her.

"What fuck where you thinking you kick my bike so you can you fucking bitch!"

"I stop being a baby I didn't kill you plus I won so stop being a wimp and face that I beat you."

"NO there was nothing fare about that shit! I swear if you were a man I would be beating the shit out of you! You're such a bitch and hate you even more than ever did now. Fuck you!"

"That's why I cheated on you with Alec asshole so guess what? Fuck you"

"You bitch you and Alec how could you?"

"What's going on down here" Emmett says as Bella and the rest of them walking down. I see Alec and I charge after him and started blowing punches until Emmett lifts me up takes me back.

"Alec are you serious you're like a brother to me how could you do that with her when we were together."

"I'm so sorry she came on to me because she said she was tired of you."

"What the hell is this about" Emmett and Jane said in unison.

"Renesmee cheated on me with Alec not some random fuck outside of Tyler."

"Holy shit really?"

"Yeah I'm out of here. Emmett can you give Bella a ride home please I really want to be alone right now"

"Yeah man go ahead" I put helmet on and left the track to the cabins that my dad use to take me to.

_**Bella POV**_

I just stood there and watch Jasper leave after 'Mega Bitch' did that to him. Like he could've got hurt or worse die.

"What the hell is your problem you could've killed him Ness." Emmett said

"Well I wanted to win." She said

"And costing some one's life is worth winning you're a psycho bitch. You know that right?" I had to say something. Even though I only know him for a couple of hours I felt like I needed to defend him.

"Who the fuck are you. You have no fucking right to defend when you don't even know him. So you can shut it." I hate her so much I just might kill her but I know she is right in a way I don't know these people. I just meet them.

"Just leave Renesmee you have already caused enough commotion for the night just leave." Jane said.

"Alec can you drive me home I have no ride." She said in pout. This bitch is ridiculous she thinks that she makes sad face that she get what she wants.

"Uh…sure." Alec says

"After all you have done to Jasper you continue to do shit for her. You're done." Emmett says

"Come on Bella" As he says I get up walk over to the parking lot with him.

"You don't have dirt bike do you because I think I'm just about done with them tonight?" He chuckles.

"Um no I didn't bring my dirt bike but I do have a really ugly red pick-up though."

"Ok good because after today I don't think I could handle any more bike rides after what she did today."

"Yea I understand" He says as we step inside the truck.

"I just wanted to let you know I have to stop by my house and get some stuff for Jasper I'm pretty sure he is not coming home tonight so I just got to get some stuff for him." As we drive away from the track and on to the main town area.

"Wait why his stuff at your parent's house?"

"Um my parents died and Jasper's parents took custody of me but they told that I could live by myself so I have my own place. So every now and then Jasper pigs out at my place. So some of his stuff is there but he's not going to be staying there he most likely went to the cabins tonight."

"Oh…um sorry about your parents. It was good what Jasper's family did for you."

"Yeah even before what happen to my parents they always seemed like a second family to me."

"If you don't mind how did you parents di-"

"From a car accident" He snapped at me. I didn't even get a chance to speak.

"Oh…Ok" All of a sudden the car makes a stop but then I realized we were in front of his house. I was nice and small it was like my house but put into a smaller size so it can be made for one person.

"Do you want to come in side or do you want to wait in the truck."

"Uh sure I'll come inside while you get his stuff."

"Um…Ok then let's go." As he gets out I follow his lead as he walks to the front door. He pulls out his keys and opens the door.

"Welcome to my home." We both chuckle at his statement. As I walk in I notice that it's much neater then I expected to be.

"Don't look that surprised of how neat it is in hear. Plus I try and make look like it didn't have an animal festival on a Sunday in here."

"I will never understand why southerners do that and what it means?"

"What do you mean?" He chuckles

"That's the problem I have absolutely no idea." As we walk more into his house he goes up the stairs to get Jasper's stuff. I notice that he has wall of photos. I see pictures of him during Halloween when he was younger and just more and more pictures of him. Until I see a picture his parents on their wedding day. I stare intriguingly at it.

"Well I have Jasper's stuff, you-"

"Are these your parents?"

"Uh yeah." I hear his footsteps come closer to me until he is directly behind so close I can feel his body heat projecting on to mine.

"Is that the day they got married?"

"Yup…I hope one day that when that special girl I find I want to be happy just like they were in there picture." I turn around and look up at him and he is still looking at the picture. I can tell that he is holding back tears but it's too late as one sheds from his eye. I bring my hand up to his face and wipe it away but he jolted a little when we made contact.

When I wipe it away I keep my hand there to caress his cheek and looks down at me and brings his hand to my cheek and around to the back of my neck and brings me up and we kiss. I feel a jolt of electricity go threw me just like when I and Jasper kissed. As we continue it deepens and our tongues soon meet. As we fight for dominance I move my hands from his cheeks to back of his hair to bring him closer to me. He moves his hands down past my waist to the top of my backside and picks me up. I instantly hook my legs around his waist. He walks me all the way to bottom of steps wall and pins me there. I moan and arch my back towards him and he groans.

We make it all the way up the steps and in to the upstairs hall way wall and pins me to that wall as another moan escapes my mouth. I reach to the bottom of his shirt and I give a little tug to it. We part our lips and I lifted up his shirt and saw his very attractive chest and abs. As I stare he notices and chuckles and pulls up my shirt revealing my black lace bra. "Holy cow starch." I burst in to laughter. As he grabs my face smashes it to his as we kiss passionately. We break up and gasping for air. "Should we stop" He says as we roam each other body one more time.

"No." We say in unison. He chuckles and we continue kissing deeply. He carries me to the front of his bedroom door and pushes it open. He puts me on my back as he kiss his way down my neck as I breathe in sharply. What a first day in Tyler Texas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hold your horses. Emmett and Bella who new. This scene will continue in the beginning of the next chapter and just a little hint but there will be series to this fic. I know it's kind of early to state this but it will happen so after this fic be prepared for the next fic after. The title is called Boston's Psychos but that's all I'm giving. Hope you enjoyed this chapterTexas**_

_**~LittleLilac11/SmallLilac11**_


End file.
